Choices
by dArKeNsHaDoWs
Summary: You were in danger, Abby, what did you want me to do?" "To stay safe Gibbs! You didn't have a plan, You could have died! Because of me! Abby was becoming more emotional as the conversation turned to hide her tears but a tight grip on her wrist and a quick tug had her back facing Gibbs, who had a sudden intense look set upon his face. "And if it was worth the risk?"
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

This is Choices! I do not own any of the characters, only the plot and the weird workings of my mind! Hope you enjoy and I promise to handle with care! DISCLAIMER #2 I have totally reworked this story as I recently found out we are expecting our first child and I totally took a back seat with this story! But here I am.

Musical notes filled the air, couples, friends and colleagues sharing words and drinking merrily as the clock struck 2000hrs. In the little bar, seven friends were unwinding after a tough week.

"So there was the bomb, sat right outside NCIS and McGee and I are evacuating everyone and then he runs straight past us, running straight down to the lab, I didn't even have time to call out to him because Ziva was dragging me towards the exit, and then BOOM!" Tony Dinozzo paused dramatically, watching as the newest members to their little group hung onto every word.

"Well? Come on Tony don't keep us in suspense! Did he make it?!" asked Jake as he looked between Dinozzo and McGee.

"Of course he did! He always makes it!"

"Especially when it comes to our resident princess of darkness." Piped in McGee.

"Wow, I can't believe he ran into a building knowing it was about to blow up!" Jake said in wonder.

"The bomb was right outside the lab." All heads turned to Gibbs as he approached the table with a round of drinks.

But still" piped up Bert, "Heading back into building, especially when you knew most of the impact was gonna hit that exact spot, is pretty foolish unless you got a plan right? To risk your own life? Why not wait for the bomb disposal squad?"

Gibbs' eyes strayed to Abby's energetic form dancing with Ellie Bishop on the dance floor before muttering.

"There was no time…The risk was worth it." Gibbs murmured.

Before anyone could say anything else, the two women of the group approached giggling at something previously shared between them.

"Right, who's next for a dance?" Announced Ellie and Abby.

Jake nodded in acceptance and swept Ellie off onto the dance floor, leaving Abby bouncing on the tips of her toes.

The shrill of a phone interrupted McGee's poorly spoken excuses of why he doesn't dance, Bert excused himself saying he needed to take it, placing a quick kiss on Abby's cheek as he stepped out to answer the call.

"So? Oh come on guys don't leave a girl hanging here!" Abby's pout began to appear and a sigh escaped her lips before she noticed Gibbs standing up, offering her his hand, Gibbs couldn't but let a small smile form as he saw Abby's eyes light up at his small offer.

Gibbs took hold of her hand and led her to a quiet part of the dance floor as the music once again filled the air, sweeping them into a gentle sway.

"What is so funny Abs?"

"This was Jake's choice; Ellie said he practically begged her to let them have it as their wedding song." Laughed Abby.

"Mhhmm."

"Gibbs?"

"Yeah Abs?"

Abby lifted her head from where it had comfortably been resting, to look at him, the previous happiness removed from her features.

"Thank you Gibbs. For saving me that day with the bomb. I'm grateful, of course I am." At Gibbs's questioning gaze Abby went on to elaborate further.

" We overheard you talking about it before. You shouldn't have risked yourself like that, running into the building, knowing the bomb was about to-"

"Abby-"

"No Gibbs, Bert's right, it was foolish coming back in when you were safe, you didn't have a plan! If you had died-" Abby began pulling away from Gibbs.

Gibbs took a step towards her and stopped.

"You were in danger, Abby, what did you want me to do?"

"To stay safe Gibbs! You didn't have a plan, You could have died! Because of me! Abby was becoming more emotional as the conversation turned to hide her tears but a tight grip on her wrist and a quick tug had her back facing Gibbs, who had a sudden intense look set upon his face.

"And if it was worth the risk?"

Abby suddenly felt like she was drowning, she couldn't look away from his magnetic blues, and her chest seized.

"Gibbs..." Take a step closer to him, their bodies were now a breath away from touching, they could feel the heat radiating from each other.

Just as quickly the moment was broken as Burt's voice broke through to the two of them.

"Mind if I steal my girl for a dance Agent Gibbs?"

Gibbs looked at Abby once more and stepped out of their embrace, noticing Abby's sad look before she turned and flashed Bert a brilliant smile.

"She's all yours."

"Come on then mister; show me some of those moves!"

Gibbs moved back to their table, passing Jake and Ellie before joining his two senior agents who were once again discussing movies.

"No McGoo, Top Gun has the best soundtrack! I mean that end track? That's a classic right there, I am definitely having that at my funeral!"

"Seriously Tony? Next you will want us in shades and Bomber jackets carrying your coffin!"

"That does have a certain appeal to it, oh hey boss!"

Minutes passed and the mood was light, although Gibbs had trouble relieving the heavy weight from his chest.

 _ **'Get a grip gunny, for both your sakes.'**_

A commotion from the dance floor gained the attention of the three special Agents.

"What's going on?" Asked McGee

"Dunno McNugget, wait is that Abby?!"

Gibbs was half way across the dance floor with his two senior agents gaining pace behind him, as he approached closer towards the commotion he could pick out bits of what was being said.

"I bet you put out real easy, why don't you get your stuff and we will go out to the alley, I wouldn't want you sullying my bed, but I wouldn't turn down a quick fumble!"

"You wanna watch your mouth, or I will-"

"You will what buddy? Come on, cheap piece of meat like that, you can't mind sharing, I promise she won't be too bruised for you!"

Bert took a step forward towards the sleazebag but someone beat him to it, in a flash the bastard was thrown against the wall, a male arm crushing his oesophagus. Struggling to breathe, the man stared into to the icy eyes of his attacker.

"I catch you anywhere near this bar again, you don't want to know what will happen, understand me **bud**?" Gibbs voice was cutting, a dark smirk crossing his face as the scumbag's eyes widened involuntarily as he laid eyes on not one but three nicely positioned glocks attached the federal agents that now surrounded him.

Abby approached Gibb's rigid form cautiously, placing her small hand over his tightly wound fist.

"Gibbs, its ok..."

Gibbs gave the guy one last look before shoving him towards Tony and McGee.

"Make sure he leaves."

"On it boss." Dinozzo roughly dragged the scumbag through the ever growing crowd and escorted him towards the exit, with Tim helping him.

Gibbs turned to face Abby asking if she was alright.

"I'm fine Gibbs really, thank you though." Gibbs heart glowed warm as Abby gave him one of those smiles, the smiles she shares with few. The smile he loves because she blesses him with it.

"Err, thanks Agent Gibbs, it wasn't necessary I had it under control...Abby, what I was saying before. I love you Abigail Scuito and this isn't the way I planned to say this, but..."

Abby gasped as Bert got down on one knee.

Gibbs heart froze as he took in the sight.

 _ **'Please, no.'**_

"Abby Scuito, will you marry me?"

Abby couldn't breathe, her vision was swimming.

 _'Bert is proposing, oh god, what do I do, why isn't Gibbs saying anything!'_

Abby looked at Gibbs helplessly, looking for any sign for her not to go through with this, to say no, but Abby's heart sank as all she received was a stony facade.

"Abby...?" Berta voice drew her back to his hopeful gaze.

"Yes." She whispered

"Did you just say, what I think you said?!" Abby could only nod as Bert leapt up, sweeping her up into his arms and swinging her round laughing for joy. Abby managed to catch Gibbs' gaze for a split second, seeing his mask fall, replaced by utter heartbreak.

"Congratulations...see you at work tomorrow Abby."

"Gibbs, wait!" But Gibbs had already turned quickly towards the exit.


	2. Confessions in the rain

Chapter 2

 **This is Choices! I do not own any of the characters, only the plot and the weird workings of my mind! Hope you enjoy and I promise to handle with care! DISCLAIMER #2 I have totally reworked this story as I recently found out we are expecting our first child and I totally took a back seat with this story! But here I am.**

Gibbs slammed the door open, immediately being soaked by the downpour of rain.

"Gibbs, wait! Please!" Abby has managed to catch up with him, catching hold of the fabric of his shirt covering his arm.

"Abby go back inside!"

"No, not until you talk to me!"

"About what Abby?"

Now face to face with Gibbs, Abby didn't know what to say.

"I..."

Gibbs let out a frustrated sigh that was lost among the heavy rain.

"Go back inside Abby, your fiancé will be waiting."

"What was I supposed to say Gibbs?! He took me by surprise! And it's not like I'm getting any younger is it?!" Abby argued back.

"You said yes to the man you love Abby, you did the right thing, now go back inside before you catch a cold. I will see you in the morning."

Gibbs turned and once more walked away from Abby.

"What if I don't love him?" Abby shouted.

Gibbs stopped still, back still turned away from her, but Abby knew he had heard her. She took a few steps towards him.

"Bert makes me happy, yes, but he doesn't hold my heart."

"That will come with time."

"Bert will always bring me flowers and sweet little things like chocolates before a date."

"Good."

"But would he run into a building, selfishly risking his own life, to save mine?"

"...Abby..."

"Earlier you told me I was worth the risk, has that changed?"

"What do you want from me, Abby?"

Silence fell upon the two, thunder clamping above them, the lightning illuminating the harsh contours of their forms, the wind whipping around the two figures, the rain pelting down.

Despite all the noise around them, Gibbs's trained ears picked up the single word that set his blood on fire and released the walls he has spent ten years holding in place.

"You."

Gibbs threw all caution to the wind, turning on his heel, he stalked back towards Abby.

As Gibbs reached Abby, his hand raised up to clasp her neck pulling her forward, crushing his lips to hers.

Abby gasped, allowing Gibbs to swipe his tongue on the roof of her mouth, teasing her tongue. Abby pressed herself closer, grasping the hairs at the nape of his neck in desperation. Moving them backwards, towards his truck, Gibbs pressed Abby's small frame flush against it, effectively trapping her between it and him, eliciting a low moan from her and a growl from him.

Minutes passed, and the kiss became gentle and it naturally came to an end. Resting his forehead against hers, they tried to get their breathing under control.

"Abby...Bert's a good man, he'll look after you and you should marry him-"

Abby's eyes shot open and she pushed on his chest pushing him away from her slightly.

"What?! How can you say that Gibbs, after that kiss?!"

"Abby..." Gibbs gently cupped her face, wiping away a stray tear. "Bert can give you a future, marriage, kids, even the house with the white picket fence...I want you to be happy Abby and a battered old marine isn't right for someone that deserves the best and damn Abby you deserve the best! So please, do this for me?"

"You make me happy Gibbs, please don't do this-"

"I've been asked to go to Iraq, Abby. To train the marines in specialist comms."

"What?"

"I'm going to accept, I leave in just over a three months."

"What?! No, you can't!"

"Abby, it's for the best." Placing a kiss upon her forehead, Gibbs closed his eyes, breathing deeply to get his raging emotions under control, inhaling Abby's unique sweet sense, his heart breaking as he felt her sobs rack through her.

 _ **'...Im sorry Abby...'**_ With that final thought, Gibbs stepped back and with one final look at his girl he stepped round to the driver's side door and started up the engine, driving off, hoping his resolve would hold.

Abby watched through her ever free falling tears as the man who holds her heart drove away for her for good. Abby collapsed in on herself, the pain of her heart, making standing impossible.

Tony flicked his phone open as he saw his Boss's name flash up on the caller ID.

"Hey Boss, where you at? Is Abby with you? Bert is getting worried."

"Tony, Abby is outside in the parking lot, she's upset and needs you, grab Bert and tell him to take her home."

"What happened Boss?" Tony worried tones only made Gibbs feel worse.

"It doesn't matter Tony, just... be there for her ok."

Tony was speechless.

"Tony? Promise me."

"I promise Boss, you have my word we will look out for her, you know we will."

A pause before - "Thank you Tony."

Before Tony could get another word in the phone went dead, flicking the phone shut, Tony grabbed McGee and told Bishop to go find Burt.

Tony and McGee ran outside to see her crumpling form across the lot and they ran towards their distressed friend.

"Abby, what happened?! Where's Gibbs?!"

Tony took her in his arms, and shared a look with McGee, both silently agreeing they would get answers.

"Abby! What's the matter?!" Bert took her from Tony's arms and rocked her slightly, picking her up and placing her in his car.

Abby took a shuddering breath and plastered a fake smile on her face.

"Oh ignore me, I'm just super emotional when I drink, must be getting old."

"Silly girl, come on let's get you home. Thanks guys, see you around."

"Tony, what the hell has just happened?" McGee asked

"Where's Gibbs guys?" Asked Ellie, flushed from such a goodnight out.

"No idea Bishop, but he called me telling me Abby needed us."

"How would he know she needed us? You don't think...Gibbs left her?" Bishops question was met with silence. They needed answers fast.


	3. Temptations leads to mistakes

Chapter 3

Disclaimer still applies.

Nearly a month had passed since that fateful night and things were tense to say the least at NCIS.

It was a drizzly, slow moving Thursday at NCIS, Gibbs and Dinozzo had been in a meeting the best part of the morning, being debriefed by Director Vance as Dinozzo would be taking on the team and any relevant cases while Gibbs was gone.

Bishop and McGee were discussing their theories about that night nearly a month ago.

"I can't believe Gibbs would have left Abby in that state."

"Maybe they had an argument? Or she phoned him and he phoned us because we were closer?" Bishop theorised.

"Gibbs would never leave Abby, especially in that state. Plus Abby isn't exactly the excited fiancée she should be considering she's getting married in two months!"

"Hmm, I agree with you there McGee, she's not been her normal self, she just nods when asked about wedding suggestions and Bert doesn't seem to worried either…. and Gibbs hasn't been down to the lab since it happened, it's weird."

McGee watched as Tony and Gibbs walked towards and came up with a plan.

"Bishop I got a plan, just go with it and I will explain later!"

"Wait what- Oh Hi Gibbs!"

"Boss, got a call from Abby, she needs you in the lab."

"And you can't go why McGee?" Gibbs strode to take a seat at his desk.

"She asked for you Boss; something about the evidence being hinky...y'know what Abby is like."

McGee paused in his explanation looking expectantly at his Boss.

Gibbs looked at each member of his team before pushing his chair back and standing up, striding towards the elevator.

Tony looked at his two colleagues and narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"Ok fess up, what are you two up to? Abby has been avoiding Gibbs just as much as he has been avoiding the lab and all of a sudden she calls because something is **hinky**?!"

McGee just smiled and got back to work.

Abby was miserable, this isn't how a person should feel who's supposed to be getting married to the love of their life in a few months time! Shouldn't she be rushing around, viewing different flower arrangements and getting giddy over her dress with her friends?! Maybe but instead her she was, not eating, not sleeping and when she did fall asleep, she was reminiscing about a certain silver haired fox and that mind blowing kiss.

A ding of the elevator announced an arrival.

 _'Probably Tony, checking up on me again.'_

"Tony, I have told you, I'm fine, I am just worrying about my dress, it hasn't come back from the fitters yet and-" Abby's breath caught as she laid eyes on her silver haired fox stood in the doorway.

"You will look beautiful Abby, have no doubt."

Abby turned away quickly, clearing her throat and the emotion that rose up within her at that simple comment.

"What can I do for you Gibbs?"

"McGee said you wanted to see me, something hinky about the evidence?"

' _I am so going to kill you Timothy McGee in some undetectable way, so your body will never be discovered!'_

"Oh, um no, what I mean is, I sorted it, whatever it, whatever it was. Yes, it's sorted." Abby rambled.

"Right..."

Gibbs awkwardly stood in the doorway, the silence weighing heavily on both of them.

Gibbs observed Abby from where he was stood, noticing the bags under her eyes, the puffiness of her emerald orbs, the slouch in her posture but most worryingly…the weariness that seemed to weigh her down.

' _ **I did that to you, I am so sorry Abby'**_

Abby's voice broke the heavy silence, "Anything else?"

"You been sleeping ok Abby?"

"Do you care?!" Abby snapped.

Gibbs approached her quickly and could see the pain in her eyes and felt his heart break a little more.

"Do I care Abs? Seriously?! Look me in the eye and tell me the answer!"

"You don't care, you made that perfectly clear that night."

Gibbs pressed closer to her pushing himself into her personal space.

"You're engaged to another man, Abby. It's his job to love you, to **want** you...but god Abby..." Gibbs leant down and Abby met him half way, their lips moulding together.

 _'This is how it should feel- like magic, not duty.'_

 _ **'No! This isn't going to help anyone!'**_

Gibbs pushed away from Abby, turning back for the elevator quickly ignoring again her cries.

 _ **'Stupid, stupid man!'**_ Gibbs punched the emergency buttons bringing the elevator to a sudden stop.

' _ **How could I have been so stupid, you've made this ten times harder marine!'**_

Gibbs vowed to stay away from the Lab and it's occupant for the remaining months before the wedding.

' _ **It's for the best.'**_

The day had finally arrived. Abby looked at herself in her mirror, the cream of her wedding dress clinging to her figure nicely, yet all she could think was that today she was losing the man she loved and giving herself away to another man. Silent tears rolled down her face and she was once again praying.

 _'Gibbs...'_

Across town Gibbs was packing the last of his gear and going through his final debrief, but his mind was on that raven haired woman, his best friend, the woman he lov…. the one he was leaving behind for good today.

' _ **Get a grip marine, she's taken.'**_

"You okay Abby?" Asked Bishop as she cautiously entered the room carrying Abby's bouquet.

"I really like Burt, Bishop but..."

Bishop stepped forward placing a hand on her friends arm.

"But you don't love him?"

Abby's head snapped up "Of course I do! Otherwise I wouldn't be marrying him... right?"

"Yeah….but…Abby are you sure about this? I mean this is a life commitment, if you aren't 100%..."

A moment of silence followed before Abby announced she needed some air.

"Must be the pre jitters huh?!" Cracking a smile Abby stepped outside leaving a puzzled Bishop in her wake.

Abby's eyes scanned the carpark before she found what she was looking for, jumping into the dodge she put the key in the ignition and put her foot on the gas.

Pulling out onto the freeway Abby followed the signs for route 77 which would take her to the airfield, to Gibbs.

 _'I'm coming Gibbs, please be there.'_

The sudden sound of metal impacting on metal invaded her entire being as she felt the force of the other vehicle strike into her side, sending her entire body forcefully into the seat effectively trapping her there. Pain struck every fibre of her being and before the blackness descended completely her final thoughts were of a man with silver hair and bright oceanic eyes...

"…Gibbs…"


	4. A Wedding and A Goodbye

Chapter 4

Footsteps hit the stairs in a loud cluster, faster and faster, voices blurred into a whirlwind of white noise...then silence.

"Hey you can't just go-"the words were unfinished as the rushed body met with it's intended target.

Heavy breathing filled the otherwise stunned silent room and all occupancy looked upon the dishevelled and determined man before them.

"Agent Dinozzo-"

"You have to call him Director."

SecNav spoke up from his place at the table. "I understand your concern Agent Dinozzo but they need him out there-"

In a flash Tony turned his stony gaze upon him, eyes ablaze with defined fury.

"With all respect sir, she needs him, we need him!" Dinozzo turned to look at director Vance and Leon couldn't help notice the silent plea within his troubled gaze.

"Excuse us sir, I need a word with Agent Dinozzo here."

"Very well Leon." SecNav didn't look at Dinozzo as he rose shaking Vance's hand before turning and leaving the office.

"Dinozzo..."

"She needs him Director, please."

"Grab McGee and Bishop and Dr Mallard too. MTAC in five."

"McGee, where's bishop?" Tony reached for the phone dialling for autopsy all the while keeping an eye out for bishop.

"She's gone to see if she can see Abby ...again."

Tony nodded sadly before he heard Palmer answer the phone.

"Gremlin, grab Ducky and both of you get up here now!"

A few moments later the elevator dinged and Ducky appeared grim faced.

All heads turned to Vance who was stood outside MTAC.

"Let's go." Tony led the group to MTAC and couldn't help the sense of dread that filled his entire being.

Every pair of eyes watched as the fuzzy screen suddenly popped up a tanned Gibbs in tactical gear.

"Leon?"

"Gibbs, how are things?" Tony couldn't help scoff at the attempt of small talk.

Gibbs scanned the members of each of his team and couldn't help but notice one face missing.

 _ **'The most important face...'**_

"Hot, Leon. What's with the call, I've only been gone a few days!"

As Tony stepped forward, Gibbs noticed the bags under his eyes and the vulnerable tone of his voice as he cleared his throat.

"Boss...somethings happened..." Gibbs throat seized as his mind flashed to a raven haired beauty that was missing. _**'Please no, not her.'**_

"Dinozzo! What's happened?!"

Locking eyes with his Boss and friend Dinozzo took a deep breath.

"It's Abby, Boss. There was a car accident...she needs you."

Gibbs was suddenly drowning, every memory of them, her smile, their kiss, their goodbye, her voice...

"Boss? Boss!"

"Leon, I'm on the first flight back."

"Already sorted it Gibbs, safe journey."

Looking back at Dinozzo, Gibbs simply said

"See you at the hospital. Text me the room number."

"Boss um-" but the line went dead and Dinozzo sighed.

"That's not good." Piped up Bishop.

"We had better get to the hospital just in case." Murmured Ducky.

"Dinozzo, you're to meet Gibbs at the airport and escort him to the hospital. Dr Mallard go to the hospital and prepare for Gibb's arrival."

"Let's go Ducky, I will drop you off."

With that the team disbanded each lost in their own thoughts.

 **'This is gonna be one hell of a storm to weather...'** Thought Vance.


	5. Broken Silhouettes

Chapter 5

Disclaimer still applies.

Never had the flight seemed so long. Gibbs hadn't slept since hearing the news of Abby's accident. A million thoughts were racing through his head on a endless loop.

 _ **'She won't die. She can't die.'**_

As the plane touched down Gibbs wasted no time in racing through the disused hangars toward the dodge and Tony.

"I'm driving." Gibbs snatched the keys from Dinozzo's grip and chucked his bag in the boot before snapping at Tony.

"I'm not gonna wait for you Dinozzo."

"Sorry boss." Tony got into the passenger's side, not a moment later being thrown back into his seat as the engine roared and Gibbs spun the car round speeding off towards the route 71.

Towards Abby.

"Um boss we need to talk before we get to the hospital..." Tony glanced sideways trying to gauge Gibbs mood.

"What happened? When did it happen? Where the hell was Burt?!"" Gibbs tightened his jaw and flexed his fingers, trying to take a calming breath, clear his mind.

' _ **No point getting us killed on the way.'**_

"The day of the wedding Boss, Abby was nervous and Bishop tried to calm her and Abby asked for a moment alone, next thing I knew was Bishop asking if we had seen her and then we had a call... There had been a car accident and Abby had been rushed to Bethesda..."

"Where was Burt? Why was she in a car?! Where did she crash?"

"Boss..."

"Dinozzo, answer me!" Tony watched as Gibbs stare didn't waver but his grip tightened on the steering wheel.

"Burt was waiting at the church, and we don't know why exactly she was in the car alone and she crashed just off of..."

"Tony..."

"Route 71, boss." As soft as Tony's whispered answer was its hit Gibbs like a ton of bricks.

 _ **'Oh god, Abby were coming to me?'**_

A few minutes later Tony broke the silence once more, unsure if it was wise to ask but he thought of Abby, his best friend, his little sister and he muster up the courage to face Gibbs.

"Boss we just came off of route 71..."

Gibbs clenched his teeth and shot a sideways glance at Dino's so.

"You got something to say Dinozzo?"

"Just that it's not your fault."

 _ **'If only Tony.'**_

Screeching to a halt outside the hospital doors, Gibbs made to unbuckle his belt when he noticed Dinozzo wasn't moving.

Sighing Gibbs asked what the holdup was.

"Boss...you have to be prepared for the slight chance that you may not be able to see her...yet."

Gibbs looked puzzled at that.

"What d'ya mean 'yet'?" The dangerous tone made Tony think twice about his next choice of words.

"Well." Said Tony, scratching his neck wondering how he could say this without causing his boss's anger to strike him.

"See, Burt wanted to know why Abby wasn't heading towards the church...he thought we knew the answer and because we didn't have any actual answers...he refused us access to see her. As her Fiancé he has that right."

Gibbs was fuming. No. That didn't quite cover it. He was beyond fuming. He was seeing red.

"Gibbs wait!" Tony scrambled out of the car after Gibbs, who was marching through the hospital corridors, his strong dominant frame and the grim line set on his cold features had people scuttling out of the way in haste.

As Tony finally caught up with Gibbs and his breath, he watched as the receptionist quivered under Gibbs cold stare

"Special Agent Gibbs, here for Abby Scuito."

"Um I'm sorry Sir but-"

"Check her Next of Kin details and you will find my name."

"Oh um...so it is, if you just wait one minute I will inform Miss Scuito's Fiancé your here- hey wait!"

But it was a lost cause, Gibbs had reached Abby's room and opened the door.

"Agent Gibbs? What are you doing here?!"

Burt released Abby's hand and stood up.

"A word. Now." Gibbs didn't let his eyes stray from Burt, he couldn't deal with his feelings about Abby yet but anger at Burt? Yeah, he could work with that.

"I'm not-" Burt started but Gibbs got there first.

"Don't make me ask again. **Out. Now**."

For a second Gibbs thought he was going to argue until Burt barged past him into the hall where Ducky and Tony were now waiting. A brief glance towards Abby had his heart wrenching.

 _ **'Oh Abby...**_ ' Turning once more the cold fury was back and settled on one person.

In a flash he had Burt pinned to the wall, too stunned to move, Burt let him.

"You think you can keep Abby's family away from her?" Burt felt drops of spit strike him as Gibbs practically growled, this wasn't Agent Gibbs Burt realised, but Marine Gunnery Sargent of the USMC.

"Look! It was our wedding day and she ends up in an accident the complete opposite of where she should have been! As her husband I deserve to know what your team is keeping from me!" Burt struggled at the grip Gibbs still had on him.

"You're not her husband."

"Bet your glad too, aren't you?!" Burt retaliated finally gaining enough momentum to push Gibbs off.

"Excuse me?!" Gibbs tried to reign in his temper. He wasn't about to reveal anything, especially something so personal.

"You heard me!" The two males watched each other closely, like two cowboys ready for the final showdown.

"Jethro, think of Abby, she needs you right now and this isn't helping anyone especially not her behaving like this is it?" Ducky's calm yet slightly scolding voice had the desired effect on the man himself who relaxed slightly and nodded, Burt on the other hand...

"You've got to be joking! You come in here, throw me against a wall and think that you're getting anywhere near Abby?! No way as her Fiancé-"

The marine was back in an instant.

"As her fiancé you have rights until her next of kin is found."

"She has no family! That makes me next of kin agent Gibbs!"

Cries of "Hey we are her family!" Could be heard from Dinozzo and Ducky but that didn't stop Gibbs.

"Abby's next of kin hasn't been a Biological family member for over a decade now." Gibbs watched in cruel glee as he watched Burt piece together the information he had given to him and come up with the correct answer.

"You...your...you're her next of kin?"

"Uhuh, so now that I'm here, there will be no stopping my team, her family, from seeing her. Do you understand?" Gibbs voice broke no argument and Burt merely nodded before walking off to grab a coffee.

Taking a deep breath, Gibbs prepared himself to see Abby.

Stepping into the dimly lit room, Gibbs couldn't help the tidal wave of anguish at seeing Abby in that bed. Bandages covering most of the visible parts of her body and what wasn't covered by bright white bandages were contrasting black, blues and harsh purples marring her once flawless skin.

"Abby..." Reaching for the chair, Gibbs reached for her oh so still hand, gathering it up in his much larger paw.

"I shouldn't have left you Abby..." Gibbs lowered his head and refused to acknowledge the moisture clouding his vision.

From outside Gibbs' own personal hell, Dinozzo and Ducky observed the scene, worried for both their friends.

"Do you think she's gonna be OK ducky? I mean she needs to be right? Because we need her."

Ducky sighed "I think there is someone that needs her even more than us Antony, someone who's complete soul rests on her recovery." Both men once more looked at the scene playing out between, sending silent prayers to whoever would listen.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Three days had passed, three days of tense visits to a still angel's bedside.

The team came and went, popping in with Abby's favourite flowers and good will messages, talking about her lab and how they are looking after it for her during her absence.

Tony, Ducky, McGee and Bishop had made a agreement between them the first day Gibbs arrived back that they would always make sure that one of them was present at the hospital, a precautionary measure to stop things coming to blows between Burt and their boss. There were too many close calls to count and it had everyone on edge.

Burt had arrived one morning to find a sleeping Gibbs, with his hand wrapped securely around that of his fiancée's, soundly asleep in the chair next to her hospital bed. With a none to gentle slam of the door to the hospital room, Burt watched as Gibbs snapped his head up, all signs of his recent slumber disappearing from his face, narrowing his gaze on Burt and the offending door.

"Mind telling me what you're doing with your hand wrapped around my fiancée?"

Gibbs didn't remove his gaze from Burt's, but consciously tightened his hold, feeling slight satisfaction at the way Burt caught sight of it and visibly bristled at the sight.

"Let her go."

"No."

"I aint gonna ask you again, Gibbs, let go of my wife!"

Gibbs stood up abruptly, the chair flying backwards and clattering to the floor, never once letting go of Abby's hand, Gibbs steeled his gaze on the man in front of him.

"Abby is not your wife. What sort of fiancée are you? If my fiancée was lying in a hospital bed, with multiple injuries, not knowing when she would wake up, I would move heaven and earth to stay with her, I sure as hell wouldn't let anyone, man nor god stand in my way when she needed me."

Just at that moment Tony burst in to the room with McGee in tow, immediately sensing that something was about to implode.

"I was here, I AM HERE! Ever since that night at the bar she's been different, distant. Don't you think she would rather stay working late than come home to me? That she wasn't there even when she was physically! I want to know why my fiancée walked out and drove away from our wedding! None of you seem bothered that she was on route 71, why aren't any of you trying to figure out why she was driving that way?! Huh?!" Burt's chest was heaving and he was looking between the three agents, when something clicked.

Standing up a little straighter he looked straight at Tony.

"But you already know, don't you?"

Tony merely met his gaze but didn't utter a single syllable. This was all the confirmation Burt needed; he rounded on Gibbs, eyes furious.

"She was coming to see you, wasn't she?! What was so important that she needed to see you on our wedding day Gibbs!?"

Gibbs remained silent, looking down at Abby.

"Boss, maybe…."

" She was coming to see me."

" Why!?"

"Because she was going to ask me to stay."

"She couldn't have just phoned you?! What made her drive all the way out to route 71, when she should have been stood at the altar marrying the man she loves?!"

Burt noticed the flinch that shot across Tony and Gibbs's face and came across a startling resolution.

"No. NO WAY! You're old enough to be her father for Christ sakes! What the hell?! NO, I…I need some air!" With that Burt pushed passed McGee and Tony and out of site.

Gibbs resumed his position in the chair, and once again took up random pattern drawing on Abby's soft but marred skin.

"Boss, she's going to be ok." McGee stepped forward.

"She's gotta be Tim, for all our sakes."

So, he finally admitted his feelings for her?" Asked Bishop as she swung her legs back and forth from her position on her desk.

Herself, McGee, Palmer and Tony were all settled in the bullpen, with Abby's case notes spread between them.

"Well kind of, he admitted she was on her way to stop him leaving…."

"It was more of what he DIDN'T say that spoke the loudest."

"You should have seen it Bishop" Sighed McGee "When Burt asked what could have possessed Abby to leave her wedding to meet him, the Boss's face, said it all."

"What did it say McGee?" asked Palmer

Tony just sighed before replying "She's 100% totally in love with the boss and I think he loves her too."

"We need to find out what happened that night at the bar, CAMPFIRE NOW!"

Making their way down to autopsy, the group huddled around the spare gurney.

"Ok people, what are the facts?"

"We know they shared a dance that night at the bar." Said Bishop

"And Gibbs initiated it, which I've never seen him do, in fact I have never seen him dance before come to mention it." Everyone murmured agreement with Tim's observation.

"Ok,-" said Tony "Let's start at the beginning, we were all chatting, Gibbs got us drinks, You-" pointing at Bishop " and Abby asked for a dance, Gibbs volunteered…Bishop did you see anything on the dance floor?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary, they were over in the shadowed corner of the dance floor so didn't really get to see anything suspicious, but…"

Three pairs of eyes were glued to her as Bishop recollected her thoughts from that night

"Well?" said Palmer.

"It's just I remember Jake saying something to me, I remember him pointing over in their direction and they looked, I don't know, like time had stopped or something, but come to think of it….I think if Burt hadn't interrupted them, they would have kissed."

"Woah, Breena and I are so going to have to find a babysitter more often, can't believe we missed all this!"

"Not now gremlin."

"Then the boss left, I remember he stormed straight past us remember Tony?"

Tony nodded, his mind working at a hundred miles per hour now, memories of that night becoming clearer.

"I remember that too, Abby was following him too, I think she was calling out to him."

"So something happened out in the car lot, then Gibbs left for whatever reason and called Tony."

The group looked at each other and shared a look, there family was broken and they were going to need resources available to fix it.

The door to Abby's room opened almost silently and in stepped the familiar form of Leon Vance.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Normal disclaimers apply. Lyrics are from Adelitas way - Alive

"Gibbs."

"Leon."

"How is she?" Leon stepped closer to the bed holding his forensic scientist.

"No sign of improvement."

"Doesn't mean anything Gibbs."

"I wasn't there Leon. This? This is my fault."

"Playing the blame game isn't going to help her, yourself or your team. There's a man out there that is possibly mourning the loss of his wife Gibbs-"

"She is not his wife! She's Abby, our Abby. And if he's mourning then he doesn't deserve her, cause she ain't dead yet."

Vance couldn't help the small smile and knowing twinkle grace his lips.

"Jethro, you need to let him see her."

"I haven't stopped him Leon."

"Gibbs, your acting like her personal guard dog. Go home, wash, sleep."

"That an order Director?"

"What do you think Gunny?"

Gibbs finally looked up at his old friend before standing, wincing slightly as his old bones creaked from days sat in the worn chair.

Leaning over Abby's still form, he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, sweeping away a stray strand of her hair.

"I'll be back Abbs. Promise."

Turning back to Vance the two old friends moved out the room and towards the reception.

 _ **Gibbs took hold of her hand and led her to a quiet part of the dance floor as the music once again filled the air, sweeping them into a gentle sway.**_

 _I turn the TV off, to turn it on again_

 _Staring at the blades of the fan as it spins around_

 _Counting every crack, the clock is wide awake_

 _Talking to myself, anything to make a sound_

 _ **"What is so funny Abs?"**_

 _ **"This was Jake's choice; Ellie said he practically begged her to let them have it as their wedding song." Laughed Abby.**_

 _ **"Gibbs?"**_

 _ **"Yeah Abs?"**_

 _ **"Thank you Gibbs. For saving me that day with the bomb. I'm grateful, of course I am." At Gibbs's questioning gaze Abby went on to elaborate further.**_

 _ **"You were in danger, Abby, what did you want me to do?"**_

 _ **"To stay safe Gibbs!**_

 _ **"And if it was worth the risk?"**_

 _I told you I wouldn't call, I told you I wouldn't care_

 _But baby climbing the walls gets me nowhere_

 _ **"Gibbs..." Take a step closer to him, their bodies were now a breath away from touching, they could feel the heat radiating from each other.**_

 _ **"Gibbs, wait! Please!" Abby has managed to catch up with him, catching hold of the fabric of his shirt covering his arm.**_

 _ **"Abby go back inside!"**_

 _ **"What if I don't love him?" Abby shouted.**_

 _ **Gibbs stopped still, back still turned away from her, but Abby knew he had heard her. She took a few steps towards him.**_

 _ **"Bert makes me happy, yes, but he doesn't hold my heart."**_

 _ **"That will come with time."**_

 _ **"Earlier you told me I was worth the risk, has that changed?"**_

 _ **"What do you want from me, Abby?"**_

 _ **"You."**_

 _I don't think that I can take this bed getting any colder_

 _Come over, come over, come over, come over, come over_

 _ **"Tony, Abby is outside in the parking lot, she's upset and needs you, grab Bert and tell him to take her home."**_

 _ **"What happened Boss?"**_

 _You can say we're done the way you always do_

 _It's easier to lie to me than to yourself_

 _ **"It doesn't matter Tony, just... be there for her ok."**_

 _ **Tony was speechless.**_

 _ **"Tony? Promise me."**_

 _ **"I promise Boss, you have my word we will look out for her, you know we will."**_

 _Forget about your friends, you know they're gonna say_

 _We're bad for each other, but we ain't good for anyone else_

 _ **"Do you care?!" Abby snapped.**_

 _ **Gibbs approached her quickly and could see the pain in her eyes and felt his heart break a little more.**_

 _ **"Do I care Abs? Seriously?! Look me in the eye and tell me the answer!"**_

 _I told you I wouldn't call, I told you I wouldn't care_

 _But baby climbing the walls gets me nowhere_

 _I don't think that I can take this bed getting any colder_

 _Come over, come over, come over, come over, come over_

 _ **'I'm coming Gibbs, please be there.'**_

 _We don't have to fix each other, come over_

 _We don't have to say forever, come over_

 _You don't have to stay forever, come over_

"… _ **Gibbs…"**_

"Gibbs…"

A single pitch shattered the hospital silence.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Normal disclaimers apply.

Gibbs woke up in gasping for breath and drenched in a cold sweat, his trained hearing immediately allowing him to locate the ringing device vibrating away on his wooden table in his darkened lounge.

"Gibbs."

"Boss, you need to get to the hospital."

Gibbs didn't wait another second, grabbing his keys he headed out towards the truck and straight to the hospital.

Throwing open the doors to the ICU Gibbs immediately approached the group filling up the relatives area and did what he did best.

"Dinozzo! What happened?!"

Gibbs noted the look of ashen horror on Tony's face and couldn't help the shiver of complete dread fill him to the core and the bile that was slowly progressing up his throat.

"Boss…One minute she was fine and the next she crashed…."

"Is she?" Gibbs looked at each of his colleagues, despair, pain, desperation.

"No. No she doesn't get to leave us. Not today."

"Jethro!" "Boss!" But it was too late, gibbs was already striding towards the crowd of doctors and Burt, more importantly – Abby.

"Excuse me!" The doctor was cut off.

"You don't give up on her d'ya hear me?"

"Agent Gibbs let her go- it's too late…" Gibbs ignored Burt as he watched the doctors try to resuscitate abby.

"She said your name…"

Gibbs pierced Burt with his icy eyes, and Burt finally saw what the fierce leader had kept hidden deep within his soul.

Love.

He loved her.

Completely and utterly.

And She loved him.

"She uttered your name, just before she crashed Agent Gibbs."

Gibbs held his gaze for a few seconds more before approaching Abby.

Leaning in close, so his warm breath caressed her ear, he began to speak.

"You listening? Your lab is a complete state, someone let the temps run ragged and they are playing pop music instead of that normal racket you blare out. Plus they aren't prioritising my cases. It's not good enough, so I need you to wake up abby. Now." Gibbs glanced up at the heart monitor and still found the flatline.

' _Come on Abby. Fight.'_

Your stronger than this Abs. Your stronger than all of us. You fought for us even when I was the fool and ran. You didn't give up. Don't start now. Not when I'm ready. Cause I am. So you don't get to leave us today, ya hear me abby? You don't get to leave **me**. Now fight god damn it!"

Nothing.

"Please Abby…"

Nothing.

"….I'm sorry…."

Gibbs lowered his head, the anguish crashing over him in waves, physically making him crumble from the weight.

Shannon. Kelly. Kate. Mike. Jenny. Dad. Abby.

Gone.

Beep.

Beep. Beep.

A sound broke through the haze of despair that had settled over Gibbs.

'Is that?'

"Don't break your own rules Gibbs, scares me."

Gibbs head shot up and his blue irises settled on emerald green orbs.

"Abby!"

Leaning over her, his right hand coming to rest on her still cold cheek while his left found hers and he clasped it tightly.

"Hey."

A small smile graced her features as she returned her silver haired fox's greeting.

"You didn't go?"

"Abby…do you know where you are?"

Abby looked away from her fox to see a barrage of doctors, nurses and her family all gathered in the small room before looking back at Gibbs.

"Um I take it Im not in my lab? Im in hospital?"

"Yeah, you had a accident."

"What happened."

"It doesn't matter. Not now. Only thing that matters is your going to be ok."

"Miss scuito? I'm Dr Radd. I would like to ask you some questions."

"Ok….can Gibbs stay?"

"Not going anywhere Abs."

Gibbs returned abby's beaming smile with a small one of his own. Everyone else left the room, unnoticed by the fox and his goth.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Disclaimer still applies

As a child I wanted to be a nurse. To help people, but one day in school a senior – Scott Sinclair, had stupidly decided to jump up on to the roof of the school, performing to the huge crowd that had gathered below him, some waiting for him to screw up, some of us enjoying the mad entertainment and waiting for the teachers to scream bloody murder. Well somebody screamed alright. But it wasn't our teacher Ms. Hubbard. It was Scott. The roof was in the middle of being repaired and Scott got so caught up in the madness that he misplaced his foot, toppling in what felt like slow motion.

The crunch of his bones as his body hit the ground was like the mute button being switched off, only to find the volume is up to the maximum.

Screaming. Horror.

This was my chance, before I knew it my feet had taken me to his broken and bloodied body.

Right DR ABC.

Danger. Response.

…So much blood. I couldn't take my eyes of his pained ones.

Keep focused Sally.

Danger. Response, Air..?

His breath is so ragged and weak now. Blood everywhere. My hands are covered in warm red.

I can't do this.

I'm pulled away by some force, as men and women in green takeover.

Looking at Scott, there is a coldness that lays in his eyes and I knew he was gone. One stupid mistake. A life gone.

That single event changed my life course. I knew I couldn't deal with losing people, having that weight on my shoulders every day. So instead of becoming a nurse I became a hospital receptionist.

Watching life hang between life and death come through those doors everyday, seeing people so close to death walk out with dedicated family and friends days, weeks even months later. Knowing that the real heroes have done their job.

That's good enough for me.

For the past week and a bit I have watched those federal people come and go, visiting that young lady, bringing all sorts of gifts. Her fiancé wasn't very nice those first few days, refused to let them visit. I was constantly hovering over the phone thinking I would be calling security on both sides, but then that man, the silver haired man came with the young man. Such power, determination. It radiated off of him and it gave his team strength. They were stronger together. He was the glue…

Blimey I couldn't take my eyes of his stormy blues when he approached the desk.

Fire and ice.

Safety and fear.

This man was a bundle of contradictions, but one thing was for sure. No one, not me, not the fiance or any doctor was going to stop him or his team from being at that girl's bedside.

Watching him sit there, day after day, talking to her, holding that still hand, I am sure he was gaining strength from her as much as giving it. Although I still hovered over that phone, more than once those two came to blows. It was good entertainment for us girls on reception though! Secretly we were all routing for the silver haired fox.

When she crashed, me and Lou who were working on reception that night, actually prayed.

Prayed for her life. Prayed for her friends. Prayed for her silver haired fox.

She needed him and he came.

Such devotion, such strength.

And it worked.

This is why I love my job. I get to watch hope, life and love survive even the darkest of moments.

Bless them all, the weight has been lifted and for the first time since stepping into this hospital, that little group of friends are at peace. I will grab them some coffees and sandwiches on my break.

I've been doing this job for many years now, but on dark days these people will make me remember why I keep doing it.

"Well everything seems okay here, we will give you some more pain meds to help you sleep Miss Scuito-"

"Eurgh do I have to? Feel like I've slept for days!"

"Abs…"

"Yes my silver haired fox?"

'God she's gorgeous.'

'So handsome'

"We will hold off on the pain meds for now Miss Scuito, Press the buzzer if you require any assistance."

"She will do Doc, thanks."

With a nod, the doctor left the two occupants of the room alone.

"Jheez Abs you gave me a heart attack. Don't do that again."

"Gibbs…I'm sorry."

"Don't apologise. Just…don't do it again."

"Will I need to run from my own wedding to stop a plane again?"

"Abby…"

"Well? Will I Gibbs?"

"No Abby. You won't."

"Good." A yawn escaped Abby's pale lips.

"Rest Abs, we will be here when you wake up."

"I need to speak to Burt, Gibbs, is he here?"

"He can wait Abby, rest."

"Please Gibbs, this must have been awful for him…please?"

"Fine."

"Thank you Gibbs."

Placing a kiss on her forehead, Gibbs hovered a second longer than necessary, resting his forehead against hers.

"Be right back Abs."

"Here he comes." Bishop nodded her head towards Abby's hospital room, as their boss walked over to them.

"Boss! How is she?" Tony couldn't keep the anxiety out of his voice.

"She's good Dinozzo, the doctor has checked her over and she's on the mend."

"Oh thank god!" Ducky clapped a hand on McGee's shoulder, the strain of the past week showing on all his agents faces.

"Go get some proper rest, I'm sure she will be up for visitors tomorrow morning."

"Will do Boss." "See you tomorrow Boss." "Send her our love Jethro."

"Will do Duck." Watching his agents leave, Gibbs dragged his weary feet over to Burt, who was sat staring into his coffee cup.

"She's going to be ok."

"Yeah…Well you never doubted that did you?"

"Burt listen…"

"It's fine Agent Gibbs. I gave up on her, the woman I supposedly love and I gave up at the very moment I should of fought my hardest."

"Burt, I can't imagine life without her. I wasn't willing to lose her. Not today. Not ever."

"Yeah… I know. You try and Hide it, deny it, but I saw it, clear as day in your eyes. You love her. More than life I think."

"She wants to see you."

"I can't."

"Yes you can. You both need closure."

"You're right."

Taking a deep breath, Burt turned the handle and stepped into the room.

"Hi.."

"Hi.."

"Burt listen-" "Abby-"

Nervous laughter bounced around the awkward atmosphere.

"Burt, I'm so, so ,so sorry, for everything, I really didn't mean to hurt you. I really like you but.."

"But you don't love me."

"…no, I'm sorry."

"Why Abby? Why would you agree to marry me?"

"Because I do really like you Burt and Gibbs and I have never been more than friends and I believe we never will be."

"Never settle for anything else than what you deserve Abby."

"He said that."

"Did…did anything happen?"

"Burt-"

"Please Abby I need to know."

"We kissed, that night at the bar…"

"Then he left you!"

"He did what he thought was best, Gibbs doesn't want to hurt me-"

"Yet he left you out in the cold!"

"He had his reasons, he was being sent away in a few months.."

"Anything else?"

"We kissed again in the lab a few months later, but that really was my fault Burt, I was angry and upset, McGee and Tony tricked him into coming down to the lab and he asked if I was okay and I snapped and said something that was untrue and then-"

"Yeah I got it, thanks."

" I truly am sorry Burt, neither one of us wanted to hurt you."

"I know. He loves you Abby. I can see that, hell everyone can see it. But he's damaged Abby. Do you really wanna risk your happiness on the hopes he can leave his past behind?"

"My happiness…is when I'm with him. I can't explain it Burt, honestly I've tried and so has he to stop this. He's given every reason why this is a bad idea and yet…"

"It doesn't change how you feel about him."

"Yeah."

"Ok…"

"Are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah, in time.. but I need some space."

"Of course!"

"See you around Abby."

A deep breath and sighs echoed from both parties as Burt closed the door behind him, approaching the older male he nodded in acceptance and stepped out of the ward.

Gibbs watched the younger man leave before once again approaching Abby's room.

"You okay Abs?"

"I don't think he will forgive me Gibbs, but that's ok, I hurt him terribly."

"Give him time Abby."

"Yeah…"

"Rest now Abby."

"Stay?"

"Never leaving."

One last smile his way and Abby drifted off into a deep sleep, with her protector firmly at her side keeping virgil.


	10. Chapter 10

Hi Guys, sorry it has been so long, but between, promotion, having a baby and buying a house, time has got away from me! But I am back! Disclaimer is the same as ever, I dont own them, I'm just allowed to borrow them on occasion :) The Lyrics used in this chapter are from westlifes 'Tonight'.

It was another three weeks, countless tests later and a pissed off Abby before the doctor allowed her to be discharged.

"So, I can go? Like Today?"

Gibbs couldn't help but smile a little as Abby's eyes lit up at the prospect of leaving this bland hospital room, she had spent the last month in.

"Yes Miss Scuito. Although you will need to pop back for regular check ups over the next few months."

"Oh dont worry about that, Ducky can sort me out."

Doctor Radd shifted between the two occupants of the room.

"Ducky...?"

"Doctor Mallard, he's our ME."

"Ah ok, well yes if he feels comfortable then I do not see a problem with that, I will go sign your papers Miss Scuito and you will be free to go."

"Thank you Dr Radd."

"No problem at all Miss Scuito, please excuse me."

Gibbs watched as the Doctor exited Abby's room, before looking back at his girl.

The past month had been hard on them all, especially Abby. Between physio, numerous tests and no cafpow she was reaching breaking point. What was worse, since the day she had spoken to Burt, they hadnt said a word about the past couple of months and the underlying strain was tearing them both apart. Gibbs knew he wasnt a man of words, never had been. But making a pass now, when she was vulnerable wasnt his style either, so he did what other little actions he could in the hopes of showing her how he felt. He made sure he popped into to see her everyday. If he couldn't becaue he was tied down with a case, he would ring. He brought her ipod and what Bishop called a dock with him one visit, so abby could have just one little home comfort in the sterile white room.

One night as he approached her room after a particularly long day at work, familiar notes of a song he heard only a few months ago, but where forever engraved in his mind and soul drifted softly to his ears.

 _Lately I'm so tired_

 _If I took it all out on you_

 _I never meant to_

As Gibb's quietly pushed the door to, a sigh escaped his weary lips as he slumped against the doorframe, watching the angel slepping peacefully, curled up on her side, hugging that stuffed hippo of hers close, her ipod playing softly to her right.

 _If I left you outside_

 _If you ever felt I ignored you_

 _Know my life is all you_

He couldnt begin to count how many times he had thought of that night at the bar, how it all could have been so different, how all of this ould have been avoided if he had just made a different choice.

 _ **'The right choice. '**_

 _ **You were in danger, Abby, what did you want me to do?"**_

 _ **"To stay safe Gibbs! You didn't have a plan, You could have died! Because of me! Abby was becoming more emotional as the conversation turned to hide her tears but a tight grip on her wrist and a quick tug had her back facing Gibbs, who had a sudden intense look set upon his face.**_

 _ **"And if it was worth the risk?"**_

 _ **Abby suddenly felt like she was drowning, she couldn't look away from his magnetic blues, and her chest seized.**_

 _ **"Gibbs..." Take a step closer to him, their bodies were now a breath away from touching, they could feel the heat radiating from each other.**_

 _I don't wanna act like_

 _I know that you'll be mine forever_

 _Though I hope it's forever_

 _Don't want you to feel like_

 _I take you for granted_

 _Whenever we are together_

 _ **Gibb's takes his chance, he pulls her a fraction closer, his hand trailing from where it was holding hers, up her arm, trailing up her neckline to cup her jaw, his fingers signing two words.**_

 _ **My Girl.**_

 _Tonight, I'm gonna make it up to you_

 _Tonight, I'm gonna make love to you_

 _Tonight, you're gonna know how much I missed you, baby_

 _ **Abby's eyes never leave his as she tilts her head up just enough for his lips to slowly capture hers.**_

 _ **stepping closer to him, Abby brings her loosely hanging arm up to gently cup the nape of his neck.**_

 _ **There is no rush.**_

 _ **No urgency.**_

 _ **Just them.**_

 _ **Gibbs and Abby.**_

 _ **Sawdust and Gunpowder.**_

 _ **Gibbs gently pulls back,**_

 _ **"You are always worth the risk Abby."**_

 _ **"Am I?"**_

 _ **"Im breaking rule 12 aren't I?"**_

 _ **"I must be special!"**_

 _ **Just before he recaptures her lips he whispers -**_

 _ **"You have no idea Abs."**_

 _Tonight, I dedicate my heart to you_

 _Tonight, I'm gonna be a part of you_

 _Tonight, you're gonna know how much I miss you_

Stood there at her hospital bed now, watching her as she packed up her belongings, He knew he couldnt deny anything anymore.

His team knew, Vance knew. Burt knew. But deep down he knew that Abby didn't fully understand just how much he felt.

How much he was in love with her.

So he would keep on with the little gestures, the cafpows, the kisses that were a little bit closer to her mouth after a job well done, the looks that would mean more than a thousands words, the gentle hand at the bottom of her spine, just that little bit lower to be considered non possessive. he would keep defending her honour to those that should ever doubt it. he would keep saving her until his very last breath and even then he would make sure his team would be there to keep her safe.

And then, when she was better, he would show her just how much he loves her.

he would ask her for a dance.

and then,under the cover of the shadows and the melody of the music-

He would whisper the words she deserves.

Yes, he would make his girls proud. For he was finally honouring their wish.

He's on the verge of being happy.

truly and unforgivingly happy.

"Um hello, earth to Gibbs" Gibb's came back to focus, as a pale, petite hand waved in front of his face, a questioning look on his girls' face.

"You ok Gibbs? You were pretty spaced out there for a moment!"

Taking a small step towards her, Gibbs pulled Abby gently towards him and she willingly stepped into his warm embrace.

"Yeah Abs, just thinking that's all."

"Ooh dangerous Gibbs!- Hey!"

Gibbs gave a tug on one of her immaculate pigtails, earning a bumused scowl from her in return.

Bending down to grab her hospital bag, gibbs then offered Abby his free arm.

"You ready?"

"More than ready."


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey Abs, we're going for drinks later, you up for it?" Tony looked towards their gothic friend and was glad to see the familiar smile back on her face, although with a pang he noticed it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Yeah, sure Tony, I might be a little late though-"

"Nope, not tonight Abs, you are going to switch of the forensic scientist and come out and relax with your friends, ok?"

"Tony..."

"Please? For me Abby?" Tony put on his best puppy eyes and Abby couldn't help but giggle at the image.

"Fine, but you are buying the first round Mister!"

Later that night, the team including Breena and Palmer were sat in a booth, discussing anything but work.

" Anyone seen Jethro yet?" Asked Ducky.

"No, not yet Ducky." answered McGee, who slyly looked to Abby, who was trying to be inconspicious in scanning the room.

"I swear the prices in here, go up everytime we come here!" moaned Tony as he bought the drinks over.

"I mean, come on! You cannot charge $4 a beer!?-"

A swift thwack to the back of his head, had Dinozzo shutting up quickly, with a quick apology.

"Sorry Boss."

"Ah Jethro, do come sit down."

"Thanks Duck."

taking a seat next to Ducky, meant that Gibbs was sat completely opposite Abby, catching her eyes immediately he held them as Ducky began recalling some story from his past to the others.

Suddenly Gibbs stood up, walked around to other side of the booth, all the while keeping Abby's gaze.

"Dance with me, Abby?"

Accepting his offered hand, Abby stood up and Gibbs led them to a secluded corner of the bar, not paying attention to the now fixated attention they were getting from the team.

"Gibbs, what-"  
Pulling her close, Gibbs leant in close to her ear, whispering-

"Not good with words Abs, just...listen ok?"

Abby merely nodded against him and then rested her head on his shoulder, following hsi body's gentle sway to their song.

Lately I'm so tired

 _If I took it all out on you_

 _I never meant to_

 _If I left you outside_

 _If you ever felt I ignored you_

 _Know my life is all you_

She knew how deeply attached to his job he was, she was too. She would never hold it against him, because the job they do was important.

"Stop thinking Abs, just listen." He murmured.

 _So put your best dress on_

 _And wrap yourself in the arms of someone_

 _Who wants to give you all the love you want_

The memory of her dressed up as marilyn monroe and the appreciative look he gave her, sent a shiver through her body.

It seemed that Gibbs was thinking the same thing, as he murmured against her ear.

"Not bad for a blonde, but I prefer the black."

Abby couldn't hep but reply-

"Is that so, Mr President?" a small smirk made its way onto her lips as she felt the low ruckle eminate from his stomach up his throat.

 _Tonight, I'm gonna make it up to you_

 _Tonight, I'm gonna make love to you_

 _Tonight, you're gonna know how much I missed you, baby_

 _Tonight, I dedicate my heart to you_

 _Tonight, I'm gonna be a part of you_

 _Tonight, you're gonna know how much I miss you_

 _And I miss you so_

"That a promise Gibbs?"

Gibbs pulled back to look Abby dead in the eye, he could see the fear hidden in the depths of those beautiful green orbs and he was determined to banish it once and for all.

"Every night for the rest of our lives Abby, if that's what you want?"

"Gibbs, I have fancied the pants off you from the moment we met, my silver haired fox."

Abby paused as she saw some of his long ago built in defences coming down, but she refused to be shut out anymore.

"But" she said, reaching up to cup his jaw "Somewhere along the line, i feel in love with you, Gibbs. So what that you aren't the flowers and chocolates type of guy, You are my marine. My grouchy, coffee fuelling, heroic, handsome, clever, loyal marine. That will never ever change Gibbs."

Cupping her cheek, Gibbs held her in place as he lowered his lips to within a fraction of her own, he could feel her pulse jump and speed up, the increase in her breathing as it fanned across his face in warm puffs. If asked right now he wouldnt be able to deny the boost in male ego and pride that comes with knowing its him that is causing these changes in Abby, his Abby.

"What do you want Abby?"

 _So put your best dress on_

 _And wrap yourself in my arms, my love_

Abby couldnt fight the shock that sprinted the entire length of her body as he repeated the words he said to her that night in the car park.

But this time, there was no storm whirling around them, no rain soaking them to the core.

BUt the atmosphere around them was still very much as electric as it was that night, all those months ago. And just like she did that night, Abby answered him with the raw and undeniable truth.

"You."

His lips slid over hers, pulling her body neatly into his, he supported her as her legs turned to jelly and the breath left her body.

 _Tonight, I'm gonna make it up to you_

 _Tonight, I'm gonna make love to you_

 _Tonight, you're gonna know how much I miss you, baby_

 _Tonight, I dedicate my heart to you_

 _Tonight, I'm gonna be a part of you_

 _Tonight, you're gonna know how much I miss you_

 _Baby_

Tentative tongues met and joined, dancing playfully and cautiously as the brushed together. the bitter mixture of bourbon clashing against the sweetness of cafpow, somehow working against the odds, to creative this brand new flavouring.

Not to everyones taste, but it certainly worked for Gibbs and Abby.

When oxygen became a priority, the kiss naturally came to a end, with Abby gently brushing noses with Gibbs.

"Love you Abby."

Wide eyes shot open, the hopefullness clear as day.

"Gibbs you don't have to-"

"Holding her face in his hands, Gibbs reiterated his statement.

"I mean it Abs, Love you."

The brilliant smile she awarded him had Gibbs leaning in for another kiss.

 _ **'A kiss of many.'**_ They both thought.

"Love you too, my silverhaired fox."

 _ **'Finally found my way home Shannon.'**_

 _ **The End**_

 _ **Thank you so much for reading you guys, A Gibb-slap and a Abby hug for you all :)**_


End file.
